The Black Parade
The Black Parade es el tercer álbum de la banda My Chemical Romance, que se lanzó internacionalmente el 23 de octubre de 2006. Como los dos álbumes anteriores de la banda, éste es un álbum conceptual y una ópera rock, centrándose alrededor de un personaje conocido como “El Paciente”, quien sufre a una edad joven de cáncer al corazón. El álbum es producido por Rob Cavallo, que ha producido la mayoría de los CD de Green Day desde 1994. También es el primer álbum con Bob Bryar en la batería. Muchos críticos han visto el álbum como un espectáculo, y ha tenido una crítica generalmente favorable. La caja de la edición especial del álbum, fue nominada a un Premio Grammy. La banda dice que el nombre “The Black Parade” fue elegido debido a la creencia de que la muerte llega a los individuos en la forma de su más poderoso recuerdo en vida. El personaje principal en el concepto, fue a un desfile con su padre a una edad muy temprana, por lo tanto la muerte viene a él en la forma de un desfile negro.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6XDmPl5nPg The Black Parade interview part 1, minuto 2:30 Gerard Way dijo que este álbum nos dice que disfrutemos la vida, ya que es corta, algo que el Paciente no hace, él odia su vida.Dicho para la entrevista en TV española. El álbum fue mostrado en su totalidad el 19 de octubre de 2006. Influencias Gerard Way ha dicho que Queen es una de sus influencias más importantes para este disco, esto se puede ver en la orquestación de la guitarra en "Welcome to the black parade". Way también ha citado los siguientes álbumes como influencias: A Night at the Opera de Queen, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band de The Beatles, The Wall de Pink Floyd y Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness de The Smashing Pumpkins.Entrevista “My Chemical Romance welcomes you to The Black Parade”, b-side de “Welcome to the black parade”, disponible en iTunes Posiciones The Black Parade, debutó en el nº 2 en "UK Albums Chart", detrás de el álbum Rudebox de Robbie Williams. En los Estados Unidos, debutó en el puesto nº 2 en Billboard 200. En su primera semana, vendió 240.000 copias, superando la mejor semana de 38.000 copias de su álbum Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. El álbum debutó en el número uno en United World Chart, vendiendo 381.000 en su primera semana; también estuvo en el lugar nº 3 en el ARIA Charts y fue certificado platino, después de vender 70.000 copias. Se posicionó en primer lugar en Nueva Zelandia y fue certificado platino en ese país, por la venta de 15.000 copias. The Black Parade ha sido calificado como platino por la RIAA, por vender 1.100.000 copias. Y ha sido calificado como doble platino en el Reino Unido, por vender 600.000 unidades. Hasta el 18 de agosto del 2007, el álbum había vendido 1.169.697 copias en los Estados Unidos. Durante el 2007, el álbum pasó varias semanas en el nº 1 en el UK Rock Albums chart. En el total, el disco ha vendido aproximadamente más de 3 millones de copias por todo el mundo. Versiones Existen dos portadas de la versión regular del álbum, presentando una texto negro, sobre fondo blanco, y la otra texto blanco sobre fondo negro. Edición limitada Existe también una edición limitada del álbum, la descripción del producto es la siguiente: "La edición especial, cuenta con una caja larga de madera de 11-11/16" × 5-13/16", que tiene bisagras, envuelto en un material de terciopelo, con un diseño de impresión en la parte superior. Dentro contiene un libro de 64 páginas, basado en el arte victoriano, muestra fotos y contiene trabajo artístico de James Jean y usado también como álbum de notas." Versión japonesa La versión lanzada en Japón, contiene más material que las ediciones regulares. Contiene 14 canciones, pero en vez de Blood, incluye el B-side del single Welcome to the black parade, “Heaven help us”, canción que va mucho más de acuerdo con el estilo del grupo. También trae un CD aparte con el video de “Welcome to the black parade”. Vinilo El 11 de diciembre del 2007, el álbum fue lanzado en formato de disco de vinilo, el primer álbum de la banda en este formato. Dos versiones fueron puestas en venta, la edición regular y la edición especial. Las dos ediciones contienen dos discos, el primer disco contiene las canciones desde el número 1 a la 4 en el lado A, en el lado B contiene desde el cinco al siete. El segundo disco trae las pistas desde el 8 hasta el 10 en el lado A y desde el 11 al 14 en el lado B. La edición especial contiene un libro de 15 páginas, haciéndose 2.500 copias de esta versión. Sólo 2.000 copias regulares del vinilo fueron hechas. Tour Mundial The Black Parade . En la mayoría de los conciertos se presentaron con trajes de The Black Parade.]] La banda inició este tour el 22 de febrero del 2007 para promocionar el disco. En la primera manga fueron teloneados por Rise Against, en la segunda por Thursday y en la tercera los acompañó el grupo Muse. El 4 de octubre del 2007 el grupo pisó tierras mexicanas. Siendo su primera sede el auditorio Coca-Cola del Parque Fundidora de Monterrey Nuevo Léon, en donde se convirtieron en un ícono y montaron un enorme espectáculo, el cual se ganó la buena crítica y la aceptación de los medios de comunicación regios. Además de una nueva adquisición de fans (entre ellos niños y adultos) los cuales cantaron de principio a fin las 13 canciones del este disco y 8 de su canciones de Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge además de “Headfirst for halos” del disco I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love. A fines de febrero, presentaron diversos conciertos por Sudamérica, pasando por Brasil, Argentina, Chile y Venezuela. En la mayoría de los conciertos, llevaban trajes negros de desfiles, especiales para The Black Parade, diciendo así que en ese momento no eran My Chemical Romance, sino The Black Parade, el recuerdo del Paciente. Lista de canciones B-Sides Apariciones de canciones * "Dead!" es incluida en la versión para Xbox 360 de Guitar Hero II, y "Teenagers", "Famous last words" y "This is how I disappear" están disponibles para descargar. * "Mama" fue usada en un anuncio de la serie Los Soprano (link) * "House of wolves" fue usada en un trailer para la película "Shoot 'em up" (link) * "House of wolves" es incluida en Project Gotham Racing 4 * "This is how I disappear" es incluida en el juego "MLB 07: The Show" * "Teenagers" apareció en la serial del Reino Unido "Hollyoaks" * El video de "Teenagers" fue tocado durante un episodio de Bionic Woman. * La canción "Teenagers" es tocada y bailada en un comercial que estuvo al aire el verano 2008 en Chile, de la compañía telefónica Claro. * "Welcome to the Black Parade" aparece en la serial del Reino Unido, llamada "Hollyoaks" * "Dead!" aparece en la publicidad de Red Megatone en CQC Argentina. Miscelánea * El álbum fue inicialmente llamado "The Rise and Fall of My Chemical Romance", pero el director lo descartó.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCJsUS-a1EM&NR=1 The Black Parade interview part 2, minuto 5:27 * Algunas canciones, antes fueron conocidas con diferentes nombres: "The end." fue llamada "Father", "I don't love you" fue conocida como "I don't love you like I did", "Disenchanted" fue llamada "Shut up and play", "The Sharpest Lives" fue conocida como "A kiss before she goes" y la canción "Welcome to the black parade" fue originalmente llamada "The five of us are dying". Certificaciones Créditos * Gerard Way - vocalista * Mikey Way - bajo * Frank Iero - guitarra rítmica y coros * Ray Toro - guitarra principal y coros | bajo en la canción Cancer. Ver * Bob Bryar - batería * James Dewees - piano * Jaime Muhoberac: Órgano Hammond, sintetizador, y piano en "Blood" * Cheech Iero: Percusión adicional en "Welcome to the black parade" * Linda Iero, Donald James, Donna Lee Way: voces adicionales en "Mama" * Liza Minnelli: Vocalista invitada en "Mama" * James Jean - Arte * Chris Anthony - Fotógrafo Referencias Enlaces externos * My Chemical Romance * The Black Parade Categoría:Álbumes de 2006 Categoría:Álbumes de My Chemical Romance Categoría:Álbumes de Reprise Records Categoría:Álbumes conceptuales